Growing an Apple Tree
by OCfan11
Summary: It's not easy being an Amiibo. (But it could be worse.)
1. Chapter 1

Arc One: Press Start

* * *

Chapter One

The lone figure stands out front, watching the doors. They twirl the token in between their fingers, nervous.

 _Wow_ , are they ever nervous.

This could become something out of a dream.

 _Or nightmare._

Fingers stop moving. The coin-shaped token slips into their hand.

 _This_ has _to be a step up from what they were doing before_.

But then again, _anything would be_.

A deep breath.

Red eyes blink.

They put the token in the key slot.

* _Shlink_!*

The door slides opens.

"Hello!" the perky lady behind the desk waves at them. They hesitantly walk up, nodding in greeting. "Welcome to the Amiibo Team Registry!" Her computer makes a noise. "Just a moment, please." She reads the information, clicking around. The printer behind her starts up. "I'll need you to sign a few forms before I can let you into your backroom." She grabs the first few off the top of the printer and circles the areas needed. "Fill in the sections here and here, this section needs to be signed."

They follow the orders.

"Great!" she chirps, taking the forms and filing them away. She taps at her computer a little more and then grabs the remaining pages off the printer. "Your benefactor will help you fill out these. They need to be done before you enter any tournaments. And here is your team's token! If you follow the hallway on the left, it will be the third room on the left. Good luck, and welcome to the life of an Amiibo!"

They nod their thanks and follow the directions.

 _The token is fiddled between fingers_.

They walk slower.

 _As if delaying this will make it any better_.

They stop at the door.

 _No turning back now_.

Deep breath.

Coin in slot.

The door slides open.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros or any character affiliated with the franchise. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Thank you for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Do you want to be called Sheik?" the Toon Link, AirWalker, asks. They follow behind him, glancing around the room in silent awe. "Oh, and do you have a preferred gender preference? I mean, you'll have to fill it out on your form with Tina, but just so we don't offend you."

"Shade," the Sheik whispers softly. They clear their throat and lower the mouth filter to speak clearer. "I would like to be called Shade. And gender neutral."

"You got it!" the kid says happily. He stops in the middle of a living room, pointing around. "This is pretty much where everyone hangs out, since the back doors lead to our rooms. That's Storm's and that's Gale's, 'cause they were the first ones here. Recruited together and everything! Mine's in the middle, and the there's John's, and finally, Rainbow's! Yours is the free one next to hers."

"Our sponsor does not have a room?" they ask softly.

"Most don't," he says, leading them to the kitchen. "Tina trusts us to take care of ourselves, so she only comes if we ask. Or for tournaments. That's why I'm the only one here to greet you. Storm and Gale's team tourney ends today, so you'll get to meet them and Tina later. John's off in the European areas, getting ready for their Heavyweight Class competition. And Rainbow's off being Rainbow. She'll probably pop up for the next Pokémon Tournament."

"You are allowed to go off by yourself?" they ask, concerned and deeply confused. He nods. "Are there not problems with this?"

"Sure," AirWalker shrugs. "But Tina handles all that, so I don't worry about it."

The Sheik frowns, not liking how relaxed everything is. The stories about benefactors talk about gruelling training and forced fights. This is all… disconcerting.

"Do you want to see your room?" AirWalker asks, looking like an excited pup. Shade nods and he walks backwards, waving his hands excitedly. "The rooms here have really cool protections on them. Only you can open your door, and you have to give verbal permission for anyone else to enter. Like, that was one of the key things for me to sign up. The privacy we're allowed here, compared to being a clone fighter, is amazing!

"You came from the North American Region, right? What's it like? Storm and Gale are from there too, but they don't like talking about it. John won't either; he's from the European Region by the way. I'm from the Asian Region, and Rainbow is from the Australian Region. We're a pretty mix team, and I think it's awesome, but there's a lot of clashing on how we fight. It doesn't really make sense until you see it, but don't worry-"

Shade can't hear him talking, pulse pounding in their ears as they stare at their room. It's large. It's spacious. It only holds a bed, a small pouch, and their suitcase, but it's more than they thought to ever have.

"The pouch has some coins in it," AirWalker says from his spot in the doorway. "You can keep it or spend it, but for sure save the pouch; it has unlimited space. We also have a change jar in the kitchen for takeout nights, and a shopping list you should absolutely add to. If you want anything for your room, Tina will pay for it. Same for fun things. She buys all our videogames. John says it's so she can kick our butts at something, but I think he's just jealous that she beat his record by one point."

"Doesn't this seem like too much?" Shade asks, clutching at the pouch like it's a precious item.

"No?" AirWalker seems confused. "I don't think one point really makes that much of a difference."

"Not- not the games," the Sheik is shaking. They have to sit on the bed to steady themselves. "A shopping list. Videogames. _Unlimited pouches_. The money that goes into that…?"

"Oh," he nods like he gets it. "I don't see what the big deal is. I mean, we fight to make money. We spend a lot of time in the compound, training and stuff. Why shouldn't we be comfortable? John actually cried when he heard he was allowed to decorate his room, so I think you're dealing with it better."

"Right," the Sheik mutters, centering themselves. "Right. Fighting. We fight for a living. Amiibo's are high-leveled CPU fighters."

"Ew," the Toon Link scrunches his nose. "Gross. We're not like that, you know. I mean, sure, we were the clones before, but we have as much agency as the real fighters now. Tina doesn't put us in fights we don't want to be in."

"But not all benefactors allow that much free will," the Sheik argues. He can't deny that. "And I'll have to be in tournaments if I want to stay."

"No, you don't," AirWalker says, smiling widely. "If you never wanted to be in a fight again, we make enough that you won't have to. Our team may not be A Ranked, but Team Gailing Earth is a force to be reckoned with." He snickers at their exasperated look. "Besides, if you didn't want to fight, you wouldn't have agreed to be an Amiibo."

The Sheik sighs and lowers their head.

"I wonder if Storm will let me watch," AirWalker says out loud. Shade looks over, red eyes showing hints of curiosity. "Your training. Or maybe Tina will start with you."

"Benefactors don't train," they say. "Would I not get another Sheik training me?"

"People think that," he smirks, snickering. "But we have this awesome gym we share with Team Liquid Fire. Holograms and everything, so you can choose the moves you want to use and practice with those. Storm usually volunteers as target, so we can get the habit of battling. But, until you beat him, you can't enter a tournament."

Shade lets out a disbelieving sound.

"S'true," AirWalker says, face heating up. "I still haven't managed it, but I think it's cause he's bigger. I'll beat him one of these days."

"You're getting there," says a low, soft voice behind him.

Shade stands up straight as AirWalker whirls around and hugs the Link. "Storm! How'd it go?"

"We won," a soft spoken Zelda says, lips twisted into a smirk when she looks through the doorway. "I'm RazorGale."

"StormShot," the Link says, waving when the Toon Link releases him.

"Shade," they reply, hesitantly walking forward.

"Tina's filling out our paperwork," RazorGale says, walking towards the kitchen. "She'll be up here soon to meet you."

And so Shade takes a deep breath, loosens their stance, and smiles at their new team.

Pretends they aren't nervous.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The first time Shade meets the benefactor called 'Earth' is six hours before they arrive at the compound, and by complete accident.

The first thought they have of the benefactor is how short she is. Short, silent, and still.

Then they realize they've been staring. Shade jerks back and the tiny benefactor tilts her head. Just as they're about to start spouting apologies in the empty hallway, the benefactor asks. "Would you like a job as an Amiibo?"

"W-what?" Shade asks, fingers twitching.

"I am Earth, benefactor of Team Gailing Earth," the small person hidden under large benefactor robes says. Her head gives the impression of looking up, even if Shade can't see under her hood. "I would like to officially request your services as a fighter on the team."

Shade can't do more than gape.

"You do not have to decide now," Earth says, pulling out a small card. Shade takes it, reads the contact like it's a gift. "But if you wish to join, I think you would prosper."

The small humanoid, with her cloak hiding any discerning features, walks around Shade. Her footsteps are slow, loud in the empty hallway. Shade's hand crushes around the card. "Yes."

The footsteps stop.

Shade turns and marches to the benefactor. "I want to join your team."

They can't tell, but Shade thinks the benefactor is smiling. She digs around in the robe pockets, then sticking out a hand. Shade takes the items with extreme care. "I can have everything ready in an hour."

Shade looks at the token, starting to play with it in their fingers. They swallow hard. "I'll be ready."

And then the benefactor tilts her head back enough to view the wide smile. "My name's Balintina, but please call me Tina."

"Sheik," they say. "Please, call me Shade."

Their first meeting was an accident in a deserted hallway.

Shade likes to think of it as their ticket away from the Outskirts.

;;;

"Getting cold feet?" StormShot asks jokingly, though a hint of worry seeps in.

Shade's mouth shuts with a snap, but they can't stop staring.

There are a lot of stories; rumours that pass around the clone/substitute/NPC/CPU – whatever the region calls them – circles. The stories about benefactors revolve around who they could be under the cloaks. There is a lot of guessing, more outlandish theories, but never… no one would have guessed this.

"Tina's nice," StormShot says, eyeing the small benefactor that talks adamantly with RazorGale. When the small person sees Shade, she smiles widely and waves. Shade nods back, stunned. "If you can, wait until your training starts before you judge her. I swear you'll be impressed."

Shade makes a low noise, not really agreeing or disagreeing.

The first thing Balintina had done once fully in the room was remove her hood. Young age was the foremost thing they noticed. The next was how human she looks.

"How old is she?" Shade mutters.

"Fifteen," StormShot says, giving a calculating look to the Sheik. "And yes, she's completely human."

Shade makes that noise again.

It is true that benefactors could be anyone. They could be any race, gender, or age. But never, in Shade's wildest theories, would they have "imagined the leader of a B Rank fighting team to be a little girl".

"If it helps," StormShot mutters, watching the girl walk over with a fond smile, "her brother is twenty-one, and the leader of a C Rank team."

Shade pauses, realizing they spoke out loud.

Then shakes their head. "It doesn't help."

"Help what?" the benefactor – _their benefactor_ – asks, skipping over to them. She gives StormShot a sidelong look. "You better not be scaring away our newest member."

"I would never," the Link teases, smiling cheekily.

"Of course," the girl says blandly. Shade stiffens when she turns a bright smile their way. "Welcome to Team Gailing Earth, Shade. I hope everything's been to your liking so far."

Shade makes that noise again before clearing their throat. "Yes. Thank you, Tina."

Tina nods, tilting her head slightly. "Well, if you ever need anything, contact numbers are on the fridge. The rest of the team will probably drag you out shopping for a proper communicator, as well as clothing and furniture and stuff. I'm really sorry about how sudden all this has been."

"It's fine," Shade says quickly. A thought occurs to them and they look between the Link and Zelda. "You were all there for the tournament."

"Came first in our doubles bracket," StormShot says, smiling wider and saluting.

And stomach crawling feeling returns. RazorGale seems to catch the look as she nods sympathetically. "You have no need to worry about training at the moment. Today, and however long you need, is for you settle and find yourself."

No matter how sweet or thoughtful her words are meant to be, something in the Sheik _rebels_ at the thought of taking time for themselves. They shake their head, shutting their eyes and leaning back on the counter. "No, I wish to begin training as soon as possible."

"Really?" Tina asks. Shade opens their eyes to see the young human raising their eyebrows. "It's okay if you don't want to."

"I do," Shade says seriously. "I want to contribute, to fight in tournaments. I want to be an Amiibo."

StormShot goes to say something, but Tina frowns and shakes her head. The girl's eyes stay on the Sheik's red ones. They can't help but feel intimidated by the seriousness she exudes.

"You became an Amiibo when you agreed to join the team," Balintina says softly, firmly. "Being an Amiibo does not mean you must fight, or work, or prove yourself. I won't dissuade you if those are what you want to do, but being an Amiibo means being a friend and teammate. We won't abandon you for your choice to train or not. Knowing this, do you still wish to be a fighter?"

"Yes," the Sheik says. _Yes_ , for so many things going unsaid. Being a Sheik architype means they have lived their life _only_ fighting, just like the rest of the Triforce fighters this team _clearly_ has. They were raised to fight, and it's all they know. StormShot, RazorGale, and Balintina visibly understand what they try to impress with one word.

"Alright," Tina nods, shoulders relaxing as she looks towards the living room. "When do you want to start?"

"As soon as possible," Shade repeats.

"Then we'll start now," Tina pulls her hood up, turning on the spot with a 'follow-me' motion. "Storm, we'll be ready for you in thirty minutes."

"Have fun!" he shouts, worry obvious in his tone. The Link flashes Shade a smile when they look his way. "See you in a bit."

RazorGale nods and AirWalker sees them to the door, hugging Balintina before they leave. She shoos him towards the living room, joking that she wouldn't 'peace-out' before saying goodbye. Once the door closes the benefactor points to the door across the hall. "That's my brother's team. They're really welcoming, and if you ever need anything we don't have, ask them for help."

Shade nods, trying to think if they'd heard the name on the door before. In passing, yes, but not a household team name. "Your older brother, correct?"

"Yes," Tina shrugs, leading them through the halls. She sneaks a weary look. "The ranking systems are based on how many members we have and how much income we earn. That's why I'm ranked higher; our team has more members. It's rather silly."

Shade nods. They hesitantly voice their next thoughts. "Being human… how is it you are allowed to sponsor?"

Tina chuckles. "Anyone can sponsor, and it was quite easy to get a license when it all came about on Earth. Though, there aren't a lot of active human sponsors, and the robes _are_ made to keep us anonymous. You probably just don't notice us."

Shade makes an acknowledging noise. They stay silent going through the twist and turns of the training compound. On the second floor, they stop in front of a set of thick, wooden doors.

"This is the gym," Tina says, knocking on the doors. A green light appears above the frame. "Today I'll set you up inside, but know that the tokens you use to enter the room are in the bowl by the television. The others can help show you how to use the tokens around the compound. For now…"

Tina bends slightly, leaning towards the door. She picks the hidden necklace under her hood and presses the ring on the end to the pad above the doorknob.

The light goes from green to red and the door unlocks as she hides the necklace once again. Tina grunts as she pushes it open, waving the Sheik to follow.

Shade can't stop their gasp.

"Red light means occupied for private use," Tina says, walking through the spacious area casually. "Green is empty, and yellow is shared space. Since we rent with Liquid Fire, you won't have to worry about too many people here. The few gyms on the first floor all share, so it gets rather… crowded."

Shade nods, fingers trailing along the one of the many workout equipment. Their eyes linger on the power gloves stacked beside the punching bag.

"This way, Shade," Tina calls, waving towards a door. The Sheik nods, jogging over. They pause at the threshold while the girl makes her way to the booth on the far side. "If you can stand on the far left circle, we're going to start with teaching you attacks."

"I do know a few," Shade says, following orders.

Tina shouts from inside the booth. "You know the basic three, but I'm going to show the other things you can do!"

Shade wonders how this is going to go, until the world around them shifts. They are standing on a bridge, the training room gone. A part of them recognizes this as Eldin Bridge, but a larger part is panicking. Then the red-coloured Sheik appears.

"Welcome to the simulation!" Tina yells. Shade looks around, twitching. "This is all a realistic hologram that's used for training. I've turned off bridge destruction so you won't have to worry about it breaking. We have a few other arena simulations, if you want to try later. For now, I'm going to use the other Sheik to demonstrate what you can learn to do. We'll start off with long-range and dodging, and then move to close-combat and shielding. Let me know whenever you need a break."

Shade takes a few deep breathes and nods. "I'm ready."

"Then here we go!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Shade pants as they drop back onto the bridge. They get down on one knee to catch their breath, watching the timer hit zero.

"That's game!" they hear Tina from the speakers in the room. The simulation shuts down, leaving them with StormShot in the plain room. "I'm shutting it all down now, alright?"

StormShot smiles over at the booth and holds up a thumb. He then walks over, offering a hand. "You've got a lot of raw talent."

Shade grabs his hand and get to their feet. "Doesn't help me now."

StormShot smirks and winks. "You're still thinking like a CPU. We'll get that out of you, and your strength will increase as your Amiibo level goes up."

"Don't forget stamina," Tina says, coming up to them and rubbing her face. "You're used to preserving your strength because of all the matches you were required to do. We'll work on your stats after we get you used to longer fights."

"Tactics will come as you fight," StormShot says, holding out his hands in a what-can-you-do gesture. "But now that you've seen how intense a game can be, we'll start you on the holograms."

"There's a lot to cover," Tina says, tilting her head under her hood. "The team can help you learn, but remember to go at your own pace and _don't_ rush. Everything good takes time. And speaking of…"

"Right!" StormShot says sheepishly, rubbing his neck. "John's tournament starts soon. Are you taking plane or portal?"

"Plane." Tina makes a noise of discontent. "Six hours in the air; it's going to suck."

"You could always portal," StormShot laughs when her head drops forward. "See you, Tina."

"Congrats again, Storm," their benefactor says, waving and stopping in front of Shade. "You did really well for your first time. You can always come back here as long as you have a spotter in the booth. Your teammate's will answer any questions and help you adjust. If you need _anything_ , don't be afraid to call me."

Shade swallows hard and nods.

They see a small smile peak from under the girl's hood. Then she's gone with a backwards wave.

"So," StormShot breaks the silence with a knowing smile. "She isn't that bad, right?"

"She isn't that bad," Shade agrees, gaze still on the doors.

StormShot nods and motions to the booth. "We have to log our activities before we go."

Shade follows, gazing in silent awe at the homey booth. The Link slides into a rolling chair, sliding to a computer on the far table. He shows them a token with the team's symbol before depositing it in the slot beside the computer.

"This is the Personal Identification Complier, or P.I.C.," the Link explains, motioning for them to grab a chair. Once seated, he turns the screen to face them. "P.I.C. is what Amiibos use in order to be successful. It can show availability, rank, status, and events. We have a couple books if you want to be well-versed in P.I.C. functions, but the basics are easy to grasp."

His name comes first in the team roster. The Link clicks it, and then types in his password. "Tina can override the system because of her sponsor rights over us, but she hasn't had to yet. So, if you forget your password, just phone her."

Shade keeps their eyes locked on the screen, nodding along. On-screen there is a picture of StormShot, but in the full, green tunic garb of the official Link. Shade raises an eyebrow, looking between the image and the real Amiibo.

"It doesn't copy what we're wearing," StormShot explains. "That's my costume for fighting, and since I just came from a tournament…"

"What about AirWalker?" Shade asks.

"Walker?" StormShot chuckles. "He's normally up here, but he's been waiting for a spotter these last few days. Training also requires us to wear our costumes, but none of us wear them outside of fights."

Shade looks down to their own, mandated outfit. Then back to the screen.

"This circle cumulates our stat buffs," the Link continues, pointing to a circle in the corner. "When we go to yours it will be well-rounded, but when you click on it, there won't be anything there."

"Stat buffs?"

StormShot clicks on the circle, revealing three coloured bars and three bullet points. "These bars show buffs granted for being an Amiibo. Nothing involves drugs, I swear. There are some items that Tina can apply its effects to us, but it's better to leave that until she comes back."

Shade bites their tongue and nods. It does sound a lot like the drugs CPUs can take to force level-ups. That's a bit nerve-wracking to think about, but it has been suspected Amiibos might have to take them. It is only suspected, because there is a strict rule that only level one CPUs can become Amiibos.

"You just press Log Update," the Link says, drawing their eyes back to the screen, "and you're done training. You won't have these other options available until Tina unlocks them for you, so here's a preview."

A calendar takes the screen. In the month they view, multiple dates have events, some even lasting a full week. There is a key beside the calendar, explaining what the colour code is.

"My next fight is here," StormShot says, pointing to a lone blue dot in a week of orange. "We also have a schedule application active in our living room, so you don't have to come down here every time you want to book a date for anything."

"Do we… have to schedule our days?"

"Not unless you want to do a major event," the Link shrugs. "If you want to travel to another world, Tina has to give you signed permission. And, of course, fights need to be booked ahead of time."

Shade nods, wondering why a hint of relief crawls through them. Maybe it's the freedom of not having their days planned for them. Maybe it's because they are allowed to choose how to spend their time. Maybe… it's starting to sink in that they can be a person and not another CPU punching bag.

And isn't that nerve-wracking.

"Let's do yours," StormShot says, oblivious to the Sheik's inner turmoil. They return the screen to the main menu and move out of the way. "Your name will be at the bottom, since you're the newest member. Let me know when you're done your password." They do. "Alright, now, this is important. We need to register you a stage name."

Shade's fingers hover over the keyboard. They look pointedly at him.

"Sorry, sorry," StormShot says, smiling sheepishly. "Tina normally does this, so I forgot. Now, you'll want your name as one of the words for a lot of reasons; mostly because you're going to have to introduce yourself by your stage name. My name really is Storm, and I like it when people call me Storm, but I have to introduce myself as StormShot because it's my stage name. Do you get it?"

"Could I just have my stage name be Shade?" they ask quietly.

"You could, but…" the Link hits a button on the screen. It comes up with over three hundred stage names with the string 'shade' in it. "If you want to stand out, you'll need a stage name that's not only your name. You can change it whenever you want on the P.I.C., so if you want to go incognito now that's cool."

"What are these?" Shade asks, pointing to the column of words.

"Those are what Tina suggests you put in your stage name," StormShot explains, peering at the words. "'Window' is in there for a joke, but the rest are legit."

Shade nods, getting more and more interested as they read the list. The gemstones 'Ruby' and 'Opal' are remarkable. The birds 'Dove' and 'Robin' would work with 'Shade' the best of the animals listed. 'Night', 'Day', and 'After', are most definitely not the chosen words. In the end, they pick LitheShade.

"Nice name," StormShot says, appraising them with a smile. "Fits well."

Shade ignores the subtle meaning - that they are okay relating to their architype - and updates their log. There isn't much open to them, so they click back to the main menu, and are shown how to log out.

"And that's that," the Link says, catching the token spat out of the machine. "You're officially registered in P.I.C. as an Amiibo fighter. It's less exciting now, since you don't have a lot of things to do with it, but it's more interesting once you're registered to enter tournaments."

"But I have to beat you first, correct?" Shade points out.

StormShot nods. "I'm the best all-around fighter on the team right now. My three abilities can only be used in very specific circumstances. I've also been trained extensively in item usage. So, I'm a great baseline for the teammates allowed in tournaments."

"Do you not get stronger?" Shade asks, curious. "Else the baseline would have to keep moving up, and would that not be unfair for me and AirWalker?"

StormShot looks off to the side, smiling losing its happy touch. "You guys have a lot to catch up to. Since we're a B team, everyone is expected to be extremely skilled even if you've never fought before. That's why the bar keeps getting raised." He looks back at them. "You'll be able to kick some serious butt when you're finally allowed to participate. I'm looking forward to it."

Shade's eyes widen and then they duck their head. The Link chuckles and gets up, holding out a hand. They hesitantly take it, giving him a look out the corner of their eyes. "It's going to be awhile before I get there."

"But you will get there," StormShot assures, throwing an arm over their shoulders. "You've got talent and drive, all that's left is training. For now, don't worry about any of that. We've got to head back, 'cause Gale wants to go shopping with you so you don't have to sleep in your gear."

Shade looks up as they are lead from the gym. The Link catches their question.

"She was going to do it anyway when she heard we were getting another fighter," StormShot explains, closing the large doors and making sure the light flicks off. "That's how she likes to bond with us, shopping sprees. This one's also an apology for upsetting you earlier." Shade goes to protest but is cut off when he drops his arm and halts in the hall. "We get it, you know? The North American Region is… you'll hear stories from the other regions, but the North American Region has the worst training regimen. That's also why we have our own gym. Other benefactors have appalling ways to teach Amiibos; and I'm _glad_ no one else on the team saw the last gym we used. Gale and I get it, so don't… don't hide your experiences away from us. You're allowed to be overwhelmed. It's _normal_. Just come to either of us if you need to talk. Or go to Tina; she's heard everything from us and she's great at just listening."

And, to Shade's shock and horror, they start crying in front of the Link.

StormShot opens his arms, and Shade nods their permission. The Link Amiibo hugs them firmly, and Shade just _lets it all out_. This is a lot to process. It's a lot to think and do. It's hard to want something like how they _want this to all work out_. It's hard to try and be a person when they've been told _over and over_ that they aren't. They've been told they are a tool - _a punching bag -_ and they've been isolated since they were picked up from the Wastes. All of this- everything- it… this…

A team is more than they ever thought they wanted.

"Thank you," Shade chokes out when their tears stop. They step out of the hug and wipe the liquid, staring unsure at the large stain on the Link's tunic.

"Anytime," StormShot shrugs, hands spread out in an unthreatening stance. "At least your eyes are already red; no one will be able to tell."

Shade laughs at the weak joke. "What…" they shake their head. "Are you and Gale are from the North American Wastes?"

"Yah," the Link nods, eyes hooding. "I take it you were too?" LitheShade nods. "Everyone on the team is from their original region's Wastelands. The first time any of us saw another region was with Tina. It's… something you never forget."

"I'm looking forward to it," Shade admits quietly, letting the Link lead them back slowly. "There's… so much I am nervous about, though."

"We all were feeling that at some point," StormShot says softly back. He chuckles a little. "Tina and her brother like to say there isn't enough therapy in the world to fully heal what we've all been through. But… know that talking does help, even just a little. And, we're a team," he gives them a sidelong look. "We don't turn our backs on each other or laugh at our problems. We work through it together."

"…It's starting to sound all mushy," Shade comments, not reviling that they likes the thought of such a support network.

StormShot laughs happily. "You haven't heard mushy until you've seen some Earth cartoons. We've all seen some since Walker and Rainbow love them. But, yah, you'll probably get a few more friendship-we're-a-team talks this week."

Shade nods. "…I'm happy we can watch television."

StormShot sighs in understanding. "Videogames can be sort of meta though."

They send a questioning look.

"Some Earth videogames have us architypes as characters," the Link shrugs. "The fighting games are _really_ weird to play." He stops in front of the door and inserts the token. "And they didn't stop making games after the Collapse, so it can be strange seeing different versions of yourself."

Shade makes an acknowledging hum. They walk through when StormShot holds the door for them, and pause at the entrance to the living room.

"Team Star Trail," RazorGale explains from behind the couch. AirWalker is bouncing in his seat watching said team on the television screen.

"Was it a charity?" StormShot asks, frowning and going to a free seat on the couch.

"Apparently," the Zelda says, unimpressed.

Shade slowly walks up, greeting RazorGale with a nod. They turn to the screen, but can't immediately tell what's off about it.

"Does that Samus have two arm canons?" they blurt out.

"Joan?" AirWalker asks, surprised, while RazorGale deadpans, "Yes."

The Zelda flicks the young Amiibo on the head before turning to Shade. "JoanSpark, the Samus, doesn't have half of her left arm." She lets that sink in. "She was the first defunct Amiibo sold to market. Trail, her benefactor, got the rules bent when they realized her statue form has two arm canons. From then on, Team Star Trail has been picking up and advocating for Amiibos with disabilities."

"They're super awesome!" AirWalker says, jumping up with a fisted raised high. The Samus Amiibo goes flying off the screen. A Palutena with a solid gold, prosthetic left arm falls onto the screen. "That's StarLight. She doesn't even _have_ a left arm, and she's the strongest Amiibo on their team!"

"Not that they win much," RazorGale grumbles quietly to Shade.

"Is it… fair?" Shade asks quietly. "The Marth they are facing has two swords."

"They face all types of defects," RazorGale whispers back. "No matter if it's a stronger defect or weaker." They watch for a bit more before RazorGale sighs. "Would you care to come shopping with me, Shade?"

"Yes," Shade replies, rolling their shoulders to try to push off their tiredness.

"How soon would you like to leave?"

"Would now work?" Shade asks, tearing their eyes from the fight.

RazorGale smiles softly and nods. "I just need to grab my pouch. I will meet you at the front door."

Shade nods and goes to get their coin pouch. When they return, they wave to the guys on the couch, eyes straying to the screen once again.

A _one-eyed_ Bowser defeats the two-sword Marth.

Shade has never even _heard_ of Amiibos with disabilities. "Just something else to add to the strangeness of the day."

"They have a leg-less Peach on their team," StormShot says, and Shade realizes they've spoken again. "She doesn't normally fight, but she is _ruthless_ when she does."

"Ariel is awesome!" AirWalker shouts, pouting at the adult Link. "Just because she doesn't have legs doesn't make her _strange_!"

"Okay," the Link appeases, "I know it doesn't. I'm sorry."

The Toon Link grunts and turns back to the screen, cheering on the one-eyed Amiibo. StormShot shrugs and goes back to watching.

"Ready to go?" RazorGale says happily behind them.

Shade nods. "Let's go."

RazorGale almost seems perky when they pick up a token from the bowl beside the television. "I think you're going to love World Two."

Shade stumbles over air.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you,** **itanimulli, for your review! I'm glad you like is so far! Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

World Two.

As in, the Mushroom Kingdom: World Two.

The Mushroom Kingdom is considered Universe Two, and Amiibos _are_ allowed to travel Universes with permission. It shouldn't be so surprising. They shouldn't be so surprised. But this is their first time out of Universe One.

Shade is quietly _ecstatic_.

They don't leave the Zelda's side, no matter how much they want to wander. Dry Dry Outpost is bustling in the afternoon shade, and all the stalls sell knickknacks or desert fruit that beg to be looked at.

"We can come back this way, if you want," RazorGale says, glancing over her shoulder and easily sidestepping through the crowd.

Shade looks over at woman, eyes flickering from her elbow length gloves to the sundress, and finally to her pulled-back hair. "That would be appreciated."

"You'll definitely need something to keep you cool," the Zelda hums softly, scanning Shade in return. Then she stops them in front of a larger side-store; the sign above reading 'Sewing Sirens'. "This is where you'll want to go for costume fittings and every-day clothes. The staff are usually very welcoming, and the clothing good quality, but it's probably since they charge more than most can afford."

Shade quickly follows behind, given no chance to reply as RazorGale strides into the building. They give a relieved sigh at the burst of cool air, looking around with half lids as they pretend to relax.

Three benefactors sit by separate mirrors as Amiibos get tailored. Shade can't see their faces, but feels the heat of at least one staring from under the hood. One Peach Amiibo glares from her spot in front of the mirror, and Shade averts their gaze quickly.

"Are you alright?" RazorGale asks softly, hovering a hand in a space above their arm.

Shade gives a jerked nod and turns away from the tailoring lineup. "So, how does this work?"

"You'll come with me," a human – the name tag says 'Lucy' – speaks up with a smile. The female human is tall, ageless, and a stark contrast to Tina in many ways. "I'll get your measurements to hold on-file, and then we'll discuss what you need."

Shade nods and follows, RazorGale taking the rear. They have a spot near the far wall, past the prying eyes of window shoppers and the tailoring lineup out front.

"You're the only B Rank here today," Lucy says happily, setting up a mirror and gathering tape measures. "So you have my undivided attention. If you would just step up on the platform in front of the mirror. Thank you. And is there anywhere you are uncomfortable with me going near?"

Shade wants to shake their head, an automatic reaction. They give it a moment of real thought, and then move their braid out of the way to motion to the back of their neck.

"Understood," Lucy nods seriously. RazorGale takes a seat in the same way the benefactors were sitting in the front of the store. The human starts pulling tape measures and pursing her lips. "How will you be paying today, Gale?"

"Earth is paying," RazorGale replies, and it takes Shade a moment to remember Earth is Balintina's benefactor name.

Lucy nods and starts explaining what she's about to measure and how. After getting the go-ahead, the human starts chatting. "John's tournament starts tomorrow morning, correct?"

"Yes," RazorGale answers, folding her gloved hands together. "He'll be in outfit you made for him, I believe."

Lucy chuckles and switches measuring tapes. "The rush-job wasn't that hard, honestly. The fact that you all stick to classic designs is a timesaver; I can never get the black-white colouring just right. Now, Shade, I have to ask before we start designing; what is the gender your body has right now?"

"Neutral," Shade mutters.

Lucy nods while RazorGale's eyes widen. The human goes to get a clipboard, muttering out loud, "Thank the _everything_. Any clothing preferences?"

Shade feels their cheeks heat in shame. "I don't know."

"That's alright," Lucy waves off their nervous and starts writing. "Nobody really does until they start trying on clothing. I'm going to name a few things, and you'll tell me whether you want to try it on or not. After, you pick what you like and I'll get started making your order."

Shade looks with eyes wide between the two ladies. RazorGale smirks and nods, and Lucy waits patiently.

"Alright," Shade nods. "What is there to choose from?"

They never knew there could be _so much clothing_.

;;;

They are sitting at an outside table. In a skin-tight, long-sleeved, diamond cut, red shirt and black tights. Eating ice cream.

No matter how much they never thought they'd sit outside to eat, Shade doesn't focus on that. The different clothing isn't their focus, even though it never crossed their mind that they would ever _not_ wear their mandated outfit. What captures their attention is the ice cream.

Vanilla.

 _Not a generic healing item_.

It's a wonderful treat in the afternoon sun of World Two: Universe Two.

 _Even though it's sometime near midnight on Earth._

Best not to think about that.

RazorGale sighs into her strawberry cone. She waves off their questioning gaze. "I'm trying to think of where to get you a communicator. I want to suggest Kalos…"

Shade frowns. "Isn't that a Closed World?"

"Yes," RazorGale sighs again, licking her treat. "But their interdimensional technology is second-to-none. Tina managed to get one for Rainbow, since she goes off so much. Storm and I have ones from Earth, and I like mine but it's getting outdated. Is there anyone you want in particular?"

"I… never thought about getting one," Shade admits. RazorGale nods understandingly. "I don't think I'll need one anytime soon, though."

"Nonsense," the Zelda shakes her head. "It's a good way for the team to stay in contact. And you won't need to memorize any numbers, since it will be in your device."

Shade chuckles and finishes their ice cream. "Tell me if this is rude, but what architypes are Rainbow and… John?"

RazorGale's eyes widen. "Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed someone'd tell you. I apologize; Rainbow is a Pikachu and John is a Ganondorf."

Shade chokes.

"Oh dear," the Zelda mutters, handing them some napkins. "I know the feeling, but he is rather sweet. The pre-set emotions _are_ hard to combat."

"A Ganondorf?" the Sheik hisses with wide red eyes. In a strange way, it makes sense. All the other architypes are accounted for, for a Triforce theme team. Plus a Pokémon, apparently. It is still beyond worrying. AirWalker is a _kid_. _Balintina_ is a kid and a human. They would stand no chance. "Is he safe to be around?"

"Oh, yes," RazorGale nods calmly, swirling her melted treat. "Like I said, he's rather sweet. No deep-seeded anger, no sudden urges to kill, and no desire gain power. He does volunteer at N'yu-York's animal shelter during his free time. What you're feeling right now will smother down."

"But not go away?"

"No. It's been classed as a survival instinct for us from the Twilight Era. It won't go away, but it will lessen. One day you may not even notice it."

Shade nods and takes the last bite of their treat. Their eyes flick around the area, and something nagging at their mind really sinks in. "Is that why there aren't any Bowsers around here?"

"Strangely enough, no." RazorGale easily tosses her garbage a dozen feet into the bin. "They have a survival instinct against lava, not each other. Universe Two only has a few non-tournament spots for Amiibos, that's why you don't see any diversity. Clientele is usually architypes of the universe, or those like us of Universe Three architypes."

"So, this fear…" Shade pauses, working out their thoughts, "does it cause us to stay away from villain areas, or the other way around?"

The Zelda nods appraisingly. "Very good question; many don't think of it that way. My opinion is that once we conquer our fear, we already have favourite shops to visit. Most Amiibos don't explore far from comfort zones because of our… prior conditioning."

Shade nods and gets up to throw away their things. It's rather disheartening to hear, but very true. Their split-second decision to take Tina's offer wouldn't normally happen. It probably wouldn't have happened, if they hadn't had it so bad; if they hadn't… _hoped_ for a way out.

When they come back, RazorGale is gathering bags. "Do you want to see anything else while we are here?"

Shade shakes their head and hesitantly adds. "I am rather tired."

"I am too," RazorGale smiles knowingly. "Storm will probably have crashed in his room by now. Battles always have a way of draining energy, yes?"

"Yes," Shade agrees, taking a few bags with _their clothing_. That's still hard to wrap their head around.

"We'll have to visit Universe Ten tomorrow," she mummers thoughtfully. "I'll lend you some pillows for the night."

"You don't have to," Shade quietly protests. They've slept in worse. _Most times they never even had a bed_.

"I do." RazorGale gives them a firm nod, confirming unspoken thoughts. "Not only as your teammate, but as someone who's been in your situation. If we had more time to prepare for your arrival, we would have gotten some basic furniture out of storage. For that, I'm sorry."

"Thank you?" Shade says, unsure as to what she means yet still grateful at the thought of furniture solely for them.

"We didn't plan to get another teammate for a long while," RazorGale admits softly, leading them towards the portal back to Universe One. "Tina saw you in the first rounds and just _knew_ you were level one. She kept going back to see you throughout the tournament, but couldn't work up the courage ask you. We didn't know what was wrong with her." The Zelda gives a small laugh.

Shade doesn't point out the obvious; that the tiny human benefactor only managed to talk with them before the semi-final rounds. They can't understand why _them_ , or why it took _so long_. But they also were taught it isn't probable for benefactors are young humans; so maybe hesitancy should have been expected.

"She didn't tell us until the plane ride back," the Zelda gives another chuckle. "We thought the papers were her homework, and she surprises us with a new teammate instead. Of course, I asked her why she didn't talk about this with all of us before answering."

Shade, enraptured, looks with wide eyes and breathes out, "why?"

Zelda smiles back with all the hope and despair she can muster. "You have been alive for four months, Shade. Four months without giving in and taking steroids to level up your CPU rank. Enough stamina to be shoved from match to match without breaks. Holding your own long enough that too-high damage counts get you instead of ring-outs.

"The part that sealed the deal, though, was that you were the last level one Sheik in all of North America for two months. Two months of intense travelling, being defeated over and over, and still managing to never give in." The Zelda's laugh turns rough. "Yes, you're going to fit right in with the rest of us."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you,** **itanimulli, for your review! I'm glad to hear; I was a bit worried with how much information went out last chapter, but I'm glad it makes sense! Nothing should be as extreme an exposition flow last chapter, so here's hoping it all works. As for imagination… too much time thinking about existential space-time :) Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Scientists are unable to discover how CPU's sleep as they do. No matter the architype, the second a CPU decides to slumber they fall into a borderline REM sleep. They will be metaphorically dead to the world until someone startles them awake or they wake up themselves. And then, it baffles scientists how a CPU can go from borderline REM to full awareness, with no distorted thoughts, in milliseconds.

Some say it has to do with their trophy form. Most CPU's don't remember the moment they become trophies once again. They don't remember anything until they _aren't_ trophies again. It is strange that there is the lack of panic in a CPU when they become active again, but then that's theorized to be because they are 'born' from thin air in the Wastes.

Shade hates turning into a trophy. They hate that moment when they close their eyes with the knowledge it's over, only to open them ready to fight again. They hate the absolute helplessness of the moments between being _active_ ; the moment when they're a near nine centimetres tall statue with no say as to what happens to them.

Maybe that's why they hate falling asleep.

Amiibos are just stronger CPUs. Neither needs to sleep, but sometimes only lying down and closing eyes gets rid of that bone-deep weariness. Shade wakes up in a split second feeling refreshed. There is no bucket of water to wake them up, no prod or attack, only silence in a dark room.

Their room.

Shade gets up and flicks the light. They dig through the bags from yesterday, switching from their pyjamas to something skin-tight, flexible, and not their uniform.

 _They have options_.

Shaky fingers tug on leggings, and then socks.

 _Real, fuzzy socks!_

Nimbly they button their shirt.

 _Shirts with buttons down the front!_

Quietly, they shut off the lights and open the door.

"-wish she'd tell us!" StormShot says from the couch. He waves his communicator and glances over his shoulder to the kitchen. "It's not like it's breaking the oath!"

"You never know," RazorGale says from the kitchen arch. She nods at the Sheik. "Good morning, Shade." And then turns back to the Link. "Text Gregory to see if he knows anything, but don't expect a true answer until something happens."

StormShot sighs hard and turns to the Sheik. "Hi Shade- oh."

Shade blinks and glances between the Link's thoughtful expression and the Zelda's worried one. "What is it?"

"Come to the couch," RazorGale says, lips quirking. "And Storm, can you please mute that already?"

The Link grumbles but does as asked. Shade follows orders, watching the karts race around on the television screen. "What is that?"

"Mario Kart," StormShot answers while RazorGale bends down in front of the couch, her summer dress crinkling.

"Leg out, please." The Zelda taps one of the fuzzy socks.

"Universe Two has a lot more land than the others," StormShot says as Gale rolls up Shade's leggings. "So they built racetracks, and basketball courts, and soccer fields, and a lot of other things besides smash arenas. That way, they have a lot of income from multiple activities, and variety for their Amiibos' jobs."

"They… are Amiibos," Shade asks, gazing at the racers in awe.

"Other leg, please," RazorGale says. Shade obliges, realizing the Zelda is putting the socks under the leggings. "Yes, they are all Amiibos. More importantly, while thick socks like these can go over tighter pants, you should get in the practice of putting them under."

"Do I do it like you're doing?"

"No; when you're dressing go socks on first, and then pants. That way they slide over them." RazorGale fixes the fabric. "There. And, while the button shirt looks good, next time go with a longer cut next time. The end of the shirt should leave no chance to see skin above the leggings."

"Fashion," StormShot says, rolling his eyes. He smiles knowingly at Shade while Gale leaves them to go back to the kitchen. "You'll get the hang of do's and don'ts. Normally we don't care, but we're having visitors today and Gale wants us to look _presentable_." He shudders.

They crack a nervous smile. "Visitors?"

" _Visitor_ ," RazorGale calls from the kitchen before the sound of a mixer starts.

"Visitor," the Link rolls his eyes and makes a face. "Gale acts neurotic when she's excited."

"I do not!" is called back.

"Whatever you say!" StormShot rolls his eyes again and Shade relaxes. "Liq is coming here to watch her teammate, since his battle happens right after John's."

"And Liq is…" Shade mutters.

"The strongest member of Team Liquid Fire."

"The one's we share the training hall with?"

StormShot nods. "Yah, they're our neighbors."

Shade frowns. "On which side of us?"

"Across from us, actually."

"…Tina's brother's team?"

"Yep."

"…While that makes some sense, that's not the name across the hall."

StormShot blinks and stares, "Can you read Ancient Language?"

"A little," Shade replies, grimacing at the memories. "An Ike I lived with for a few weeks taught me some, and I taught him Hylian."

"That would explain it," the Link nods thoughtfully. "Though, you may need to touch up. It really does say Liquid Fire on their door."

"Oh, thank you" Shade turns to the television, embarrassed. They thought it said Lighter Fluid. "When are the matches?"

"Nine and nine fifteen," StormShot gives them a side-long look. "I think it's pretty cool you learned other languages."

"Thanks," Shae mutters. "I liked learning it when I realized the automatic translator didn't translate non-Earth languages."

"I get that. We've got some books in Ancient Language if you want to practice, and we can get some translating books if you want to learn others."

"…Thanks," Shade says, ducking their head to hide their fond expression.

StormShot smiles, and then looks over to the wall of doors. "Morning, AirWalker."

"Wah!" the Toon Link cries, belly flopping on the empty couch. "It's too early."

"He's in the teenager phase," StormShot mock whispers. "Hates getting up before noon."

"Mornings are evil," AirWalker agrees. He waves a hand up and buries his head further into the cushions. "Mrng 'ade."

"Good morning," Shade whispers back. They turn back to the television. "So… who are we hoping will win?"

StormShot talks for ages about the Mario Kart Circuits. By the time someone knocks on the door, Shade thinks they've learn more about Amiibo racecar driving than about being an Amiibo. AirWalker tells Storm to be quiet when the Toon Link rolls off the couch. StormShot pouts, while Shade watches curiously after AirWalker and RazorGale.

"What about driving do you find appealing?" Shade asks, trying to cheer up the Link.

It works, as he automatically perks up. "Well, I've never driven, but I would love to drive a car one day. The speeds they go on the track and the competitive spirit all sounds amazing!"

"If only you were born in the Mushroom Kingdom," a woman's voice says sarcastically. The voice does not match with the architype walking into the living room. "Hello, my name is Liq. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"I am Shade," the Sheik replies, biting their tongue to hold back an automatic 'your highness'.

The instinct to say it isn't around RazorGale since the original Sheik was always a Zelda in disguise. Another thing to confuse scientists; Sheik and Zelda Amiibos' are different, but the real Sheik and Zelda are the same person.

This isn't the real Prince Marth. Royal Amiibos aren't _supposed_ to be addressed as royals.

"Come pick out some snacks with me, Liq," RazorGale calls, already heading to the kitchen.

Liq nods once more to those on the couch and then follows the Zelda with a real smile.

StormShot throws the stunned Sheik a winning smile. "Yes," he answers the unspoken question. "That really was a Princess Marth."

"I thought that was a-" _joke_ , "myth."

StormShot makes a face. "Yah, she doesn't like it when people make fun at Marth's femininity, for obvious reasons. But Liq is one of the few alternate gendered Amiibo." He throws Shade a look. "Not that that stops her from knocking idiots out of the arena."

"Change the channel!" AirWalker shouts, scampering to the empty couch with a bowl of popcorn. "Change it, change it!"

"But opening ceremonies will still be on," StormShot whines.

"Do you understand French?" RazorGale asks Shade, stealing the remote and sitting between StormShot and Shade. "Chips?"

Shade nods slightly and daintily takes one. "Translator works for all Earth languages."

"Good," the Zelda nods, she leans over and waves to Liq, seated beside AirWalker. "Throw some candy." She easily grabs the air-born bag. Then she turns to Shade. "The entire event is in French."

"Oh," Shade blinks in shock. They know that they _know_ French, but the Sheik has never before have seen a competition _not in English_. "Does Tina know French?"

StormShot snorts while Liq replies, "About as much as Greg."

A pause. The newest Amiibo looks around. Finally, Shade asks. "Who's Greg?"

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you,** **itanimulli, for your review! It's always nice to hear what you think! I'm glad you are enjoying the story! I hope it make can make your day a little brighter. A few more chapters until the big team meet, though next chapter has some of the Ganondorf in it. Again, thank you so much for your review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and have a great rest of July!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

 _Ring…_

 _Ring…_

 _Ri- Click._

"Hello. Bonjour. Hola. Hallo."

"Hello."

"Ah, hello! You've reached the Green New York School's front desk. My name is Janet. How may I help you today?"

"Hello, Janet. My name is Gregory Marygold. I'm phoning to let the school know my sister, Balintina Marygold, will not in attendance for today, tomorrow, and Wednesday."

A sigh. "The reason for her absence?"

"She's a minor and I won't leave her in the house for three days by herself."

"Mr. Marygold-"

"I'm not in the mood for this song and dance, Janet. Her friends have agreed to give her their notes and all her assignments are handed in. You know it's well within my rights to refuse intermediate housing for her while I'm gone."

"I understand, Mr. Marygold. But Greg… Tina would benefit from showing up to class more often."

"I'm respecting her wishes to come with me. You can take it up with her when she returns."

"We will, Mr. Marygold. I hope you and your sister have a nice three days."

"Goodbye, Janet. Always a pleasure to talk to you."

;;;

He comes out dressed in full Twilight Princess Ganondorf gear. He shifts the white scar built into his costume, puffing as it settles above his actual scarred chest. Nodding to his reflection, John walks out of the change room and to the entry room.

He pauses in the doorway, taking in the girl with her benefactor robes swallowing her. Her head is slightly downward, shoulders drooped but back tense, and legs crossed as she sits on the empty dresser.

He can't stop his laugh. "Are you pouting?"

"No," Tina whines, and he laughs harder. She crosses her arms and glares at him from under the hood. "Stop it."

He chuckles some more and goes to stand in front of her. Even when she sits on the desk, he still towers over her. "Is this about the Cut-Down?"

Tina pouts and makes grabbing motions towards his head. He obliges, leaning down so she can fix his wig. "I hate using those stupid things."

He sighs when she's done, moving towards the teleporter. "We both know I won't make it past a Dedede."

"Doesn't mean I couldn't place full bets for the first few rounds," she continues to whine.

"You'd have to place a Full-Straight," he gives her an unimpressed look. "I don't agree with that."

She slumps like her strings are cut. " _Fine_."

He smiles a little and calls out softly to get her attention. "Don't worry too much about it. We can always do more next time."

"Yah," Tina accepts, hopping down from the table. "Pike's not even letting Greg bet on him this tourney."

"You should probably go before everything closes," the Ganondorf says, eyes flicking to the clock.

"Got it!" Tina straightens and mocks a salute. "Good luck on your match, John!"

"Thanks," he mutters with a soft smile. He waits until she leaves before stepping into the teleporter.

When he closes his eyes, the clock reads seven thirty.

When he's aware again, he's being dropped into the left side of Eldin Bridge.

;;;

"So," the tall man starts talking to the girl walking towards the wall he leans on. "I hear your team now has a _shady_ member."

Tina looks up from reading her ticket. When the joke process, she scowls under the hood. "Mary tattled on me?"

"She's just worried," he answers. The girl crosses her arms and leans against the wall next to him, people watching. "But seriously, Earth, I thought we were going to hold off until _after_."

"I know, but, _Fire_ ," she pauses and draws her shoulders in. "They were the last level one of their kind in all of N.A.R... And they just looked so _resigned_ in every fight. Like they knew they couldn't win."

"Earth," Greg sighs and gives his sister a sidelong look from under his hood. He nudges her to look at him. "No more bleeding hearts, alright? I don't want you going A Rank."

Tina visibly brightens. "Course not! Got a handful left."

He sighs hard. "Come on, do you need to grab anything else?"

"Nope!" Tina chirps happily, following close behind the taller human benefactor. "Hey, have you managed to get a time?"

"For _after_?" Greg asks. She nods. "Yah, next Wednesday."

"That's so long past it, though," Tina protests, bobbing her head. "We're we just late signing up or something?"

" _I_ ," Greg stresses, "do not have enough rank to be given priority. We're lucky I got anything at all."

"How about I-"

"No," Greg says, voice stern. His sister visibly wilts. "It's too dangerous."

"The Wastes aren't that bad," Tina protests quietly.

"They are," the man huffs. "Just, stop it, alright?"

It's an old argument. Tina doesn't say anything further about it.

"Tokens?" the security guard asks at the entrance.

Gregory lifts his hand while Balintina reaches for her necklace. They show and get their rings scanned, and are directed to the benefactor's lounge.

"I'm glad you got a spot," Tina mutters before they enter the room.

Greg places a hand on the top of her hood. She squawks as he messes it like he's messing her hair.

"Earth! Fire!" shouts a benefactor across the room once they're seen. The siblings smile back at the figure. Other benefactors look over at the shout, but quickly go back to their cliques and groups. Tina stuffs her hands in her cloak's pockets and Greg shakes his sleeves until they cover past his fingers. When they reach the group of the man who called them, the sturdy man under his cloak laughs and introduces them properly. "Everyone, these are the benefactors of Teams Liquid Fire and Gailing Earth."

"A pleasure," says a deep voice from a humanoid benefactor.

"Likewise," Gregory says, nodding to three. "Dazzle, how are you?"

The humanoid – a Hylian – under the benefactor robes smiles brightly. "I am well, Fire. We were just talking about Earth's victory in the N.A.R."

"Oh," Greg says calmly, flicking a concerned look to his sister from under his hood.

"Thank you," Tina answers politely, smiling like the perfect adult she pretends to be. "They were battles well fought, and I am grateful my team did their all."

"Who are you entering in this tournament?" asks the third humanoid.

"My Ganondorf," Tina answers easily. "Um, I'm sorry, but I don't believe I know your name."

"I am Mother," answers the deep voiced benefactor.

"Luce," the third answers with a faint accent.

"Who have you entered?" Greg asks, relaxing at the nodding his sister does under her hood. She recognizes the pseudo names.

"A Bowser," Luce says softly.

"Charizard," Mother replies blankly. "You?"

"Ike," Greg replies softly.

That gets a few interested mummers from the two. Dazzle rolls his eyes. "My King Dedede almost rounds us out. Now we just need a Donkey Kong."

Tina hums but doesn't say who in the room has a Donkey Kong Amiibo, even though Greg is ninety-nine percent sure she can list them by name. Instead, he moves to break from the group, nodding his leave and saying, "It was nice to meet you all. Good luck in the tournament."

"You're leaving so soon?" Luce asks with a sharp bite to her tone.

"We have to get our seats," Tina says simply, smiling sweetly under her hood. "Early check-in, you understand."

Obviously Luce doesn't, but Mother smiles at the subtle dig and Dazzle looks slightly embarrassed. The siblings' sort-of friend waves them away, "Good luck you two."

Once away, Greg hisses to his sister. "Did you really have to do that?"

"If she doesn't know who she's dealing with, she shouldn't _deal with them_ ," Tina replies.

Greg bites down on his groan, not for the first time wondering when his sister started being jaded. "She wasn't insulting you."

"It's cute you think that," Tina answers with a snort. Her head tilts towards him under the hood. "But I know you heard how she addressed her Amiibo."

"It's not our place," Greg scolds.

"I won't do nothing," Tina mutters, a hint of anger in her tone. She turns her head to face him. "You know that."

He knows.

That's what he fears.

"Just don't be a hero, Earth."

She laughs. "No thank you." She smiles. "Bookkeeping is way more fun."

;;;

Bloodlust.

A condition that can be found in any Amiibo. Most commonly it is the antagonist Amiibos who have an active Bloodlust condition. That's because they have all the unchecked anger from when they were 'born' in the Wastes. In fact, it is more often than not that the anger is fed during training until the Amiibo gives into Bloodlust.

The clinical diagnosis is an angry Amiibo with its stat wheel firmly in the yellow, and its attack buffs over one hundred.

John knew he would be facing one. Tina had told him he would be facing one, that it would be a Ganondorf Amiibo.

Still he could never have prepared for seeing the desperate hate on his opponent's face.

 _It's not John's first time seeing Bloodlust._

 _But it is his first time seeing it on his face, another Amiibo or not._

He doesn't get the time to process. His arms go up to block the punch aimed for his head. The other Ganondorf gets into his space, drawing back for a kick. John leaps backwards. He lifts his arm, lunges, and then twists to dodge the kick.

John uses the few frames of invincibility to draw his arm back and plant his feet. His fist emits a purple smoke and he shouts, slamming his knuckles into the other Amiibo's upper chest.

The opponent Amiibo grunts and moves a step back. Then it bares its teeth in a smile.

John is already across Eldin Bridge, quick for a heavyweight. His defence stat is the highest, though. Not higher than his opponent's attack stat, but enough to block a few hits before his shield breaks.

He shields against another kick, and then makes a grab for his opponent. Without hesitating, John's fist clenches and releases dark magic in the other Amiibo's chest. The other Ganondorf chokes on a scream. John almost hurriedly throws them away.

 _Just because he knows his architype's weakness doesn't mean he likes exploiting it._

They get into trading blows. John, even with a minor advantage of a few first hits, can see his damage meter rising too quickly on the televised screens. He can feel his body strain as one hundred percent is hit.

Then he hears the clomping of hooves.

John throws up a shield, startling his foe. He grabs the other Ganondorf, and then throws the enemy Amiibo towards the incoming noise.

At two hundred percent damage, the enemy Ganondorf flies into the air.

John leaps and throws a dark magic punch.

He lands as the bridge explodes and the opponent Ganondorf loses a point. The other doesn't do more than float from the return platform, and John makes sure his hits count. He lands four before the other pushes him down the hole in the bridge with the force of an unstoppable object.

Darkness.

Then John in on the floating return platform, watching the clock. The voice in his head sounds too much like Tina; after all the time practicing and lecturing she's done it shouldn't be a surprise.

 _You're the one in charge of the battle_ , the voice says. _Use your own ring-out to your advantage. Don't float down,_ drop down _. Don't hop up,_ jump up _. Control_. _What are you going to do next? Can you win if you run the timer down? Do you need those quick seconds of invincibility to destroy them?_

 _A knock-out is an advantage. It's a break. Don't waste it._

The bridge fills back in under him.

The return platform times out.

John _drops_.

The other Amiibo cries out at the attack. John is already moving to attack as they get their bearings. A Ganondorf's architype is slow, but he has speed. A Ganondorf is supposed to be strong, but he has defence.

John ring-outs the other Amiibo with thirty seconds left. He takes the moment he gets when the point is added, and breathes. And then he stays away from his opponent like they have the plague.

"TIME!" is shouted just as John gets a kick to the face.

And a small smile crosses his face because _he's won_.

Then comes the familiar darkness.

;;;

"He… won," Shade breathes.

AirWalker is still doing a victory dance. StormShot has a fist pumped in relief. Liq is smiling as she munches on some popcorn.

RazorGale hugs a pillow to her chest, smiling fondly at the television. "That was almost worrisome."

"I'm telling him you said that," StormShot taunts, grabbing the remote to lower the commercial volume. He turns to the Sheik. "So? What did you think?"

Shade turns their wide eyes to him. "…When can I do that?"

RazorGale chokes on a laugh and StormShot smiles, winking. "There's a lightweight tournament in a few months."

 _A few months._

There is a surety in their smile. "I can do that."

And, under the praise and excitement the other Amiibos give them, Shade is truly sure they can do it.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you,** **itanimulli, for your review! Sorry it's taken awhile to update. I hope you're doing alright! Glad you asked about Liq, she really is a gender-swapped Marth. In a few more chapters, there's going to be some information on that. For the other questions, there will be assist trophies. And I'm not currently taking OC's, but if you have any requests on what Amiibos/Assist Trophies/ game characters you'd like to see, feel free to request them! Some may take a while to appear, but I'll let you know if you ask about them. Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you are having a nice August.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

*Bang*

" _Game!_ "

"Continue."

…

*Slam*

"Game!"

"Again."

…

*Phsh*

"Game!"

" _Again_!"

…

"Winner… Sheik."

"Yes!" Shade groans, wiping their forehead as the bridge fades into the training room. "Finally!"

The background sounds fade further as StormShot shuts down the machine. He beams at them when he finally comes out. "That was great! You're first win!"

"Why are they so hard?" Shade groans, stumbling over to the viewing room to update their status.

"Well, Greg made the algorithm," StormShot says sheepishly. "I feel you, though. Those holograms are _mean_."

In a daze, Shade updates the P.I.C. and then shuts down the program.

"Don't get up," StormShot says, waving his hands worriedly. "Just, take it easy. You need a break."

Shade shakes their head and tries to get up. Tries, because their legs won't cooperate.

"Then take this as a lesson," Storm says, leaning against the desk beside the chair. "Breaks are important. Really, _really_ important."

"I can't," Shade gasps, curling in on them self to catch their breath. "I can't rest now. I'm winning."

"You can and you will," Storm says with an abnormally dark tone. Shade jerks their head to look at him. "It will only get harder now that you've won. We'll come back tomorrow."

Shade wants to protest. They can keep going. They know they can keep going.

"You can't even stand right now," Storm says softly.

Shade tries to prove him wrong.

They fall back in the chair.

StormShot sighs and kneels in front of them, back to their front. "Arms around my neck and lean forward."

Confused, Shade complies. They squeak when StormShot hooks their legs and stands.

"You don't need to carry me," Shade grumbles, resting their head on his shoulder.

"You probably won't leave if I don't," StormShot laughs. "Got your token?"

They nod.

"Then we're going back." StormShot walks easily. Shade's a little jealous about the obvious strength. "You are definitely determined. Don't risk your health, though. There's only one of you."

 _Debatable_ , whispers the pessimistic side of Shade.

"Aegis?" StormShot asks, looking from the green light of their gym to a figure down the hall. "Hey man, haven't seen you for a while."

Shade lifts their gaze up, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. They hear the smack of flip-flops and a rustle of something soft. Then they see the Amiibo.

"Storm," greets the Pit. And he is a Pit, even with yellow wings. The yellow colour scheme of the normally white Amiibo type throws Shade off enough they almost miss the deep-seeded hesitation that seems to hover around the boy. Still, his smile is real enough. "How have you been?"

"Well, thank you," StormShot answers politely, but smiling widely. "Aegis, this is Shade, my newest team member. Shade, Aegis."

The Pit smiles wider, interest sparking in his eyes. He looks like he wants to skip over, but winces at the first step. StormShot quickly covers the distance. The Pit is still smiling, even if his wings hang limply and he walks moves with stiff joints. "Has Storm been putting you through the paces?"

"Yes," Shade answers quietly. "Hopefully I will appreciate it later."

The Pit nods with a pained smirk. "Yah, starting out is rough. One day you'll be able to trounce him."

"I'll take what wins I can until that day," StormShot says, smile falling the longer he stares at the boy angel. "Do you need any help, Aegis?"

"I'm fine," the boy snaps a bit too fast. "Just a bit too much time in the main training hall."

"Go rest," the Link soothes and Shade can almost feel the concern radiating off of him. "Sorry to keep you, kid."

"Not a kid," Aegis says almost in relief. He stumbles as he moves away, awkwardly twisting to wave. "By Storm! Nice to meet you, Shade!"

Shade gives a weak wave back, but the kid's face lights up. Storm waits until he's gone around the corner before continuing their walk. StormShot shakes his head slight, muttering, "That kid's too nice."

"Why do you say that?" Shade wonders quietly.

"He's got a lot of hope," StormShot replies just as quiet in the empty halls. "A good outlook on the world, too. And he could probably be a decent fighter, but… there are a lot of opportunities he won't get. He's a middle Amiibo of a rapid-gain A Rank team. Not enough money gained to support every Amiibo, and the leader only trains favourites. He's…" StormShot falters a step. Swallows hard. "It's probably his first time out of statue form in weeks."

Shade stiffens because they didn't think of that. _Why didn't they think of that?_ "How often do we have to become statues?"

"Only in tournaments," the Link assures quickly. "We have enough money to support us walking around, eating real food, training, and such. And Earth's rather paranoid that we only turn statue in tournaments or around her. She's kind of possessive like that."

"Is she a collector?"

"No," the Link laughs happily. "Honestly, it's just happy coincidence that she has a team based on World Two. Same with Fire and his World Nine team." As he slips in his token to open the door, something seems to occur to him. "World Nine. That's what she meant."

"What?" Shade mutters, gaze flickering to the Amiibo's chatting in the living room.

"It's nothing," StormShot says, slowly lowering them to the free space on the couch. "Can I get you anything?"

They blink - a split-second pause as Shade realizes he's asking _them_ \- and nod with wide eyes. "A glass of water?"

"Coming right up!" StormShot says cheerfully, scooping up the communicator off the table regardless of AirWalker's unhappy 'hey'. "Hey, Liq! Has Greg messaged you today?"

"No?" the female Marth calls over her shoulder, continuing to braid RazorGale's hair. "Why?"

"Nothing!" StormShot shouts back. The Zelda rolls her eyes, careful not to move her head. Shade thanks him for the water when he comes back. The Link sits back down, reading the communicator, before nodding and putting it down on the table again. "Okay, listen up ladies, Shade, Walker. I've got an important theory."

AirWalker groans and buries his head in the nearest cushion. This time, Liq rolls her eyes. RazorGale gives Shade a side-long look and explains, "Storm likes playing detective."

"I do not," the Link whines, putting on a fake pout. "Tina just likes cryptic messages. Now, really, this is important." He pauses to make sure he has their attention. "There is a world collapsing."

AirWalker looks up, intrigued. Liq sighs and start tying the end of the braid. RazorGale carefully taps her knee, pondering out loud with, "So?"

Shade is interested, and more than a little confused as to why the other Amiibo's aren't worried that _a_ _world might be collapsing_.

Gale continues before Storm can explain. "Worlds get closer to collapsing every day. That's not a theory."

The Link's gaze moves to Liq and he says, "It's a Fire Emblem world."

The hair tie falls in place with a loud _snap_. Liq looks at him, confused. "Pardon me?"

AirWalker sits up, hugging the pillow to his chest with wide eyes. RazorGale slowly turns her head to the adult Link, just as unsettled.

"How do you know?" Shade asks softly.

"Yes," RazorGale agrees, an edge to her tone. "How _do_ you know?"

"The text Tina sent me," he says, gaze flickering to the communicator. "I thought it was just mundane things, but she's hinting there's a world collapsing; another to add to World Nine."

"Oh," Liq breathes, her head tilting back to stare at the ceiling.

"That's not nothing," Shade mutters without thinking.

StormShot laughs. "Yah, it's… not."

"How do you know?" Shade asks, mind racing. "How does Tina know?"

"She and Greg have friends in different places," RazorGale answers, moving to sit beside Liq. "They're not supposed to tell us. Worlds collapsing to our plane of existence are supposed to be a secret. A benefactor secret."

"I won't say anything," Shade replies immediately. "But… why does it matter if they know and no one else does?"

"A couple reasons," Liq answers. "The main one in recruitment."

That sinks in. Shade leans back in faint horror.

A world collapsing into this plane of existence means an influx of potential Amiibo's in the Wastes. An influx of _new_ Amiibo's.

"I thought you said they weren't collectors," Shade says airily, heart not in it.

"Greg isn't," Liq says with severe surety. "And Tina has a Pokémon on her team, so she isn't by default. Besides, they probably won't be able to scour the Wastes for someone."

"Tina was complaining her brother won't let her do it," the Link says with a wiry smile.

"Good," RazorGale sniffs angrily.

AirWalker giggles. "She won't like that."

"It's safer," Gale protests. "She's human. She wouldn't survive the Wastes."

"Gale," StormShot sighs with a shake his head, and then goes to unmute the television. "How much longer until the next fight for John or Pike?"

"Soon," AirWalker says happily, bouncing in his seat. The others don't comment on the subject change. "It's another round of facing the same architype."

The adult Link makes a face, much to Shade's curiosity. "I hate facing myself."

Shade blinks.

Looks down at their cup of water.

Staring at their red eyes, they realize something interesting.

They don't have qualms about facing their architype.

A battle is just another battle.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you,** **itanimulli, for your review! I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter! A couple new things here, but information bursts are going to slow (eventually, I swear). Again, thank you so much for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and hope you're having a nice start to September!**


End file.
